Being With Winter
by XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX
Summary: This is a series of stories about a OC(Winter) and Draco's weird relationship over time. There will be some arguements, some fluff and even more arguements. Please review?
1. Chapter 1

_Being With Winter Meant Realizing You Didn't Be Always Have To Be A Bully..._

* * *

Winter and Draco haven't become a couple yet but they were currently in their six year doing Prefect duty together, Winter kept taking quick glances at Draco wondering if he liked being around kids. She loved being around them, they were so adorable it brought a smile to her face. She was a bit discouraged when she noticed Draco making fun of a younger Hufflepuff.

Draco looked up, catching her turquoise eyes and smirked, "Problem?" He knew what she was upset about, but it was always fun to mess around with her. He looked back down going back to harassing the boy,"Idiot, if you can't learn it now you never will."

"Can't you just leave the kid alone?" Winter scowled slightly, her French accent has thinned over the year but it was still very noticeable her arms crossed over her chest. He always got under her skin for some reason, she usually can just ignore any annoying thing but with him it just causes her to lose her temper sometimes.

His silver eyes analyzed her, she looked rather cute with her scowl. She had one of those faces that made her look younger so when she got angry it seemed the two expressions mismatched,"Does it annoy you?" He asked innocently.

Winter glares at him he damn well know it does, she's been telling him every time they have prefect duty together,"Yes! Very much so," Winter huffed,"Is it that hard for you to be nice to a little kid?" Winter demanded.

A light amused laugh escaped from Draco,"Yes it's really that hard for me to be nice." He moved his hand and _accidentally _spilled the bottle of ink all over the fore mentioned Hufflepuff making a huge mess,"Oops sorry," He taunted both of them,"I didn't mean too." Before he was met with a slap in the face.

Winter recoiled her had, her bright eyes glaring up at him,"How dare you Malfoy! What has he ever done to you?" Winter continued on more angry then she was usually,"Why do you always have to act like the world hates you?''

_Because it does. _Draco thought to himself, but he wasn't going to tell his problems to the ebony-haired girl infront of him. So he just rolled his eyes,"It's not of your business mudblood," He says the last part coldly not thinking of what he was going to say. He hasn't used the word to describe her for a long time.

Winter looked at him genuinely hurt for a moment before it flickered in anger she muttered words in French that Draco was pretty sure he didn't want to find out, before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

Draco stared at the empty spot for a few moments before he realized what he did, it wasn't that he was fond of Winter it was that she was usually the happy person and he felt bad for making her upset. He wasn't sure when the last time he ever felt true guilt before this. What was so special about her? She was annoying, hung out with Potter, was a mudblood, was like another Granger why would he care if he made her upset?

Draco didn't know what caused him to do it and he wasn't sure if he ever will but he took out his wand and muttered,"Terego." Pointing at the kkid who was just gaping in shock as the ink slowly pour out of his clothes. He was partnered with Winter in History of Magic so he'd have a chance to speak with her then.

* * *

Winter never quite understood the point of History Of Magic, it was always so boring. The only reason she wasn't flunking the class was because Hermione convinced her to try hard. Everyone thinks it's so strange, how could a Ravenclaw not love every class? Well she didn't and she honestly didn't think it made her any less of a Ravenclaw. Draco was seated right next to her but Winter decided to pointedly ignore him, staring out a window instead.

Draco kept trying to get Winter's attention, muttering her name to her. He knew she could hear but he wasn't dumb, he could tell that Winter tried to act like he didn't exist,"Come on Winter please talk to me."

Winter was so stubborn, she assumed that Draco was just going to insult her again so for once in her school-life she was focusing on the lecture as if it was the most exciting class she's ever taken. She wasn't going to let a certain blonde call her that term again.

Draco began to throw notes at the back of her hair, hoping that she'd at least turn around to give him a scowl but she didn't. He had other things to focus on.

Like how he was going to kill Dumbledore.

So both of them were lost in their own thoughts and were shaken when the dismissal bell rang, Winter turned to Draco for the first time a scathing glare on her face,"Leave me alone Draco! You don't have to throw things at me," Winter hissed.

Draco looked at Winter, feeling the anger rise up again before he called out, "Don't worry I don't want to be around you either."Before going off to his next class.

Winter sighs deeply typical jerk always so snobbish to her. She ignored the fact that there were moments when she could be snobbish too. She ran a hand through her hair before she felt one of the sheets of paper. She pulled it out and was surprised at what it read.

_Dear Winter,_

_Yeah sorry for calling you mudblood. You probably hate me now._

_-Draco_

* * *

_AN: Do you like?_

_ ~Sarah_


	2. Adorkable

_Being with Winter meant that there is much much more to attraction than simply appearance._

Pansy was beautiful despite what everyone said, she could be one of the prettiest girls Draco's ever seen, but a lack of smarts slowly dimmed it down for him. Over the course of his Hogwart's years he's been with many girls from fifth forward, some could be models but he never loved them.

He always assumed that beauty had to be tried for, and it wasn't like he was dead wrong, there were so many girls he's seen who would spend hours of their day devoted to their appearance. He wasn't going to lie but he liked how when he dated someone she would take even _more _time to please him.

He was shallow he admits it, and he's still shallow admittedly less so but it was still there. Attention was important him whether it was when someone was scared of him or they flung themselves at him. He definitely got attention at work, his male employees feared him and he has gotten many sensual requests from the girls…..he rejected them of course.

He was a jerk, but he was a jerk who had a girlfriend he loved.

He used to think that his dream girl would be the type of woman who would listen to everything he'd ever say and depended on him. It was what he was raised to believe by his father, not that every bad thing he has ever done was because of his father.

The usual reason why he did anything was simple, he wanted too.

He walked to the penthouse he and Winter shared, they moved in with each other around six months ago he was now eighteen while Winter was seventeen. He heard the annoying beeping that he's never gotten used to yet before what he saw caused a smile, a small one on his face.

Winter was sitting on the couch her legs crossed and her hair pulled into a ponytail, there were a few books on the coffee table. She was currently looking focused on the blasted muggle-game Pokémon she loves playing, he doesn't see what's so fun about it.

Before you assume Winter doesn't work she does, her good friend Padma and her make charm books which are rather popular though lucky for her she didn't have to go too the office.

Winter looked up at her ex-enemy before smiling brightly throwing her arms around his neck, "Why hello there!" Winter kissed him lightly before pulling away, "How was your day?" She asked curiously.

"Okay I guess," Draco admits, pushing back a piece of black hair that fell messily in her face as they sat on the couch. His arm was around Winter's waist as she curled up against him.

"You guess?" Winter looks up hoping everything was right, they've gotten harassed by people who still believed he was a death eater, even her childhood friend, Harry was worried.

Draco decided to change the subject back to her. It wasn't that he didn't like sharing anything bad with her it was that Winter always got so worried over everything that sometimes he liked to try to fix it himself, "Oh some technical issues came up at the office. Now how is my nerdy girlfriend?" Nerd used to be a term he called her a lot when he was younger though now it was more of an affectionate term.

Winter lightly shoves him trying to fight back a smile, "Guess what?" Winter looked so excited her happiness was getting to him, "My Dragonair is now a Dragonite!" She says proudly.

Draco rolled his eyes, he didn't even know what it was but he knew it was from Pokémon. It was sort of comforting though, to watch Winter just relax and be herself before giving her another deep kiss.

_AN: Like? Love? Hate? Please Review._


	3. Silence To Sleep

_Being with Winter meant that not everyone in this world is out too get you…_

Draco has never cried after his infancy years, crying is a sign of weakness his father told him. Thinking of his father brought another pain to his chest causing his fists to clench.

His father, who was currently rotting away in Azkaban.

He couldn't play the role of the boy who had no clue of his father's doings because he _knew, he knew _for years his father was not shy at all about it. He also told him about how that now that he's getting older, he'd be offered new jobs to serve the dark lord.

The type of job he wasn't sure of.

His family especially his Aunt Bellatrix told him to be excited and he_ was_, he got to serve the greatest wizard of all time. He's heard of people who wanted his position that would never be able to reach it no matter how hard they tried; the only person who was above him was Bellatrix.

He wished the news of his father's fate were private, though like most things about his family they weren't. He remembered how everyone figured it out, the weasel made sure of that. There were two types of reactions to this, he'd either get looked at with disgust because they thought his father was a bad man, or they'd high five him, congratulating him on having a father who did that.

He didn't care about either of those reactions, for some reason he especially hated the latter. It was because they didn't care about his father, they were just some idiotic fanatics, like Crabbe.

He was torn out of his musings before he heard a soft cry, the same voice muttering, "Why wouldn't he tell me? I've been his friend for years." The delicate French accent revealed who she was and he groaned.

Winter and him weren't friend, they were acquaintances, they no longer hurled insults at each other and Draco hasn't called her mudblood for months now, though if they were with any of their friends it was as if they never met each other.

Winter walked into the abandoned classroom, seemingly unaware of his presence before her eyes met with his, "D-Draco why are you here?" Winter slid down next to him her cheeks stained.

He rolled his eyes at her not really wanting to talk to her right now, hoping she'd leave, though there was a nagging feeling of curiosity who wanted to know what would get Winter weepy, "None of your business m-," He stopped himself, "_Winter, _but I could ask the same, shouldn't you be in the library or something with all the other nerds."

Winter sighs softly murmuring, "Shut up Draco, I'm not in the mood," She turned away from him. Her expression then softened a bit, "I'm sorry about your dad, if that helps," She turned back to him, her huge eyes on his.

"Just _try _not too annoy me," Draco asked her, his voice a bit softer than usual instead of filled with anger. He sighs in relief when Winter nodded pulling her legs to her chest obviously ignoring him.

He didn't know why he asked but he did.

"Why are you here? I thought you and Potter were practically siblings," Draco questioned, not a trace of accusation in his voice but genuine curiosity.

Winter looked shocked by the question and shrugged though Draco could tell she really was sad, "I thought we agreed to ignore each other," She raised an eyebrow, the corners of her lips twitching, "Well we are, and well I think we are. He's been gone and he won't tell me what's going on," Winter's voice broke slightly.

Draco thought about that for a moment, he remembered a group mentioned at Deatheater meetings but he didn't think that would be it, he couldn't think of any other words to say so he just closed his mouth and enjoyed the silence between the two.

The silence wasn't awkward; the two weren't scrambling to think of something to say they were just happy to not have the other intrude on their life. It was a pleasant silence, and that moment between them was friendlier than any moment when they were talking.

Winter yawned quietly and Draco had to admit it was cute before he felt a hand brush against him.

It was so much warmer than what he was used too, and it was comforting to feel someone else before Draco felt Winter's head on his shoulder, "You know it'd be better if you slept you know, in your dorm," But for some reason he actually didn't mind it.

Winter obviously wasn't thinking straight, speaking more from sleepiness muttered, "I'm really sorry about your dad," Before she curled up slightly into him, her eyes closed and slowly relaxation was creeping onto her smooth features.


End file.
